Shadows of Past
by Kimiko I
Summary: Un diario, un pasado, un clan, un asesinato, todo grabado cuidadosamente en un diario... -¿Alguna vez te darás cuenta que queremos que vuelvas Sasuke? ¡somos tus amigos! ¡¿Ya nos has olvidado!
1. Sombras

**Autor: **Kimiko I

**Título**: Sombras del Pasado

**Género:** Amistad/Romance

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertecen. Kiba sí, es sólo mío xD

**Notas de la autora:** Que way, soy autora x3 Vale, a ver. El fic está centrado en Naruto y Sasuke. En su _**AMISTAD**_. No es SasuNaru. Respeto el yaoi y a sus seguidores, pero no voy a escribir sobre eso. Me gusta mucho la relación que tienen Naruto y Sasuke (de AMISTAD, repito) Me gustan desde hace mucho tiempo, y siempre he querido escribir sobre ellos. La única pareja que va a salir es SasuSaku. Por influencia de ALGUIEN... Verdad, Mizu-chan (SMRU)?? x3 Bueno, pues eso gente. Que os guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Sombras.  
**

Oscuridad. Ni luna, ni estrellas. Frío. El viento se colaba por la ventana con silbidos, jugueteando con las cortinas. No veía nada pese a tener los ojos abiertos. Su helada mano, se posaba en el omoplato, intentado proporcionarse calor. Se habia quedado sin aliento, su respiración se entrecortaba y tosía.

No habia ninguna seña de frustración ni rencor en su mirada, únicamente estaba cansado.

Quería conciliar el sueño, pero no podía, no _debía_, si intentaba dormir; los recuerdos de hacía unas horas, las pesadillas, las imágenes del pasado, le invadían. Ya hacía horas que se había tumbado sobre la desdreñosa cama, para, por lo menos, relajarse y descansar un poco. A su oído no llegaban señas de vida alguna, ni susurros, ni ningún sonido de algún animalillo que rondaba por las afueras.

Nada. Absolutamente, nada. Los latidos de su corazón se habían ido frenando poco a poco, conforme las horas pasaban. Su pelo oscuro era movido por el susurrante viento. Pero eso no era problema. No le importaba que su ropa estuviera echa harapos, que estuviera lleno de irritantes quemaduras, que la sangre corriera por sus piernas debido...

_A la pelea. _No le parecía nada importante, ya que las heridas sanarían, y ese cansancio perduro que rondaba por sus entrañas se esfumaría con el tiempo. _Tiempo._ Aquel fenómeno que a veces estresa y otras se agradece. Horas...,días..., meses..., _Años_... cuatro años de _su_ vida. Cuatro años echados a perder, la razón era indiscutible: _Venganza._ Aquel sentimiento le había concomido durante años. Años en los que habría podido pensar en su vida futura como ninja. Años en los habría podido mejorar sus técnicas. Pero no. En esos años pensaba en un único objetivo el cual era: _Matar a Itachi._ Cuando el soñado encuentro llegó, cuando la ocasión de asesinar a su hermano se presento enfrente de el, no dudo. No recapacitó, la sed de venganza lo invadió y no miró atrás. Lo hizo sin mas. No pensó en lo que ocurriría. Toda su vida habia odiado a la persona que mató a sus padres: Itachi. _Uchiha_ Itachi. La venganza le cegó, impidiéndole ver mas allá. No se dio cuenta de que, cuando descargo el poderoso ataque sobre Itachi, el mismo, se estaba convirtiendo en lo mas odiado para el: _Un asesino. _El asesino de su clan. De _todo_ su clan. Del que, años atrás fue admirado y respetado. _Su clan. _El clan Uchiha. El clan en el que se habían encargado durante generaciones del cuerpo de policía, incluso uno de fundadores de su antigua villa, era del Clan Uchiha.

¿Y que, no importa? –se repetía una y otra vez, apartando todos los pensamientos referentes.

Pero, el sabia que era el único que existía, el único que pertenecía, al Clan Uchiha.

Su vida dio un giro brusco cuando el lengua Bífida apareció delante de sus narices y le colocó el condenado sello. Aunque el hombre con complejo de serpiente ya estuviera muerto, solo pensar en el, le producía pesadillas. _Pesadillas._ Aquellos sueños horribles que le perseguían todas las noches. Sueños que le hacían despertarse cada noche sudando, con el corazón en un puño. Enseñándole sus recuerdos, su pasado que día a día intentaba olvidar. Enseñándole los momentos duros, los momentos tristes, los momentos mas espantosos de su vida. Todos esos momentos giraban en torno a una única cosa: _Su infancia._ Cerro los ojos para que dos lagrimas no se distinguieran.

Mierda... –susurro sin cambiar su postura.

No podía recordar su infancia. No _quería_ recordar su infancia. Los recuerdos le invadían y se agolpaban, pasando como una película por su cabeza. Aquella película, era la de _su vida. _Una vida llena de odio, una vida llena de tristeza, del sabor salado de sus lágrimas. De soledad. _Soledad._ El sabia lo que era estar solo, sabia que cada mañana nadie iba a entrar en su habitación a despertarle dulcemente y a darle un beso. Sabia que si llegaba a casa, después del entrenamiento con heridas, nadie iba a estar allí para curárselas. Sabia que nadie le iba a ayudar con los entrenamientos, sabia que nadie iba a aconsejarle, ni a consolarle cuando se había peleado con otros niños. Sabia que cada noche, nadie iba a preocuparse por si tenia frío y a traerle una manta para arroparle.

El si, lo sabia. Pero también sabía que no podía hacer nada. Nunca podría volver al pasado, nunca podría volver a ese terrorífico instante y cambiarlo. No podía. Y eso le jodía el alma.

¿Porqué demonios recuerdo ahora todo esto? –se pregunto.-

La respuesta era el cuerpo inerte que estaba al lado de la puerta de la habitación. Lo miró. Y se acordó de algo:

-_... Sasuke... ...ódiame si quieres, pero nunca hagas nunca lo que hice yo... ...siempre te recordaré como... ...como... –el pelinegro tosió y escupió sangre, haciendo que Sasuke abriera los ojos admirablemente. Al portador de la katana le empezaron a fallar las piernas._

_-como... –reanudó la conversación con esfuerzo, agarrándose con su mano izquierda el vientre.-como mi her... como mi.. hermanito. –siguió tosiendo y escupió mas sangre. –Sasuke... –le llamó para que le mirara, ya que la vista de este no le observaba, tenía la vista perdida. Levantó la cabeza, haciendo que su pelo se moviera lateralmente. _

_Si, le miró, pero en los ojos de su hermano mayor ya no vio esa superioridad, ya no tenían aquel resplandor rojizo que caracterizaba el Sharingan. No, sus ojos eran oscuros y llenos de confianza._

_Esto le asusto y se alegró a la vez, dio un paso atrás._

_-Quiero que hagas una cosa por mi... ...hermanito. –una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, miró a su hermano. Este le miraba asustado, como un niño pequeño. El Akatsuki espero unos segundos y, con su mano derecha, dio un pequeño toquecito en la frente del Uchiha, haciendo que este temblara, y con un último esfuerzo, pudo decir sus últimas palabras. –Resucita el clan... haz que... –le costaba respirar. –haz que la llama se avive, avívala, no dejes... que se apague... hermanito, no me olvidaré de mamá... ni.. de padre ni.. tampoco... –Itachi tragó saliva y esbozó una sonrisa sincera.-de ti..., haz que...– tosió vomitando sangre, su corazón se paró, ya no le llegaba aire a los pulmones. Se derrumbó contra el empedrado, cayendo boca-abajo, quedándose inerte. _

_A Sasuke le flajearon las piernas, se agarró la cabeza con las manos y se tiró de rodillas al suelo. Las palabras de su hermano le agolpaban violentamente._

"_Hermanito... resucita el clan..." "padre... mamá..." se toco con miedo la frente, intentando palpar la huella que le había dejado su hermano. _

_Empezó a llover, empapándolo, limpiándole la sangre de su cuerpo, no tuvo valor de mirar hacia atrás, donde, se encontraba su hermano, _su difunto_ hermano. _

Se levanto. Había tomado una decisión. Le costaría mucho, si, pero había que intentarlo.

Cogió con cuidado el cuerpo inerte de su hermano, y, si mirar atrás, empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la guarida.

* * *

Bueno, Pues ahí queda. A ver cuantos reviews recibimos n.n Un saludo y un besazo pa mi mejor autora de todo FF Mizu-chan. n.n

Soredewa matta!


	2. Llama muerta

**Pues aqui les dejo el capitulo 2; espero que dejen mas reviews **

Capitulo 2: Llama muerta

Agua. Mucho agua. Las nubes plomizas descargaban toda su furia sobre la villa. El sonido del chaparrón era ensordecedor, no escuchaba absolutamente nada.

Su pelo estaba empapado y caían varios mechones en su frente, despeinados. Las gotas resbalaban, recorrían su cara, rodado por su barbilla, para morir haciendo ondas en el agua.

Se encontraba sentado sobre un muelle, enfrente de un lago, el agua estaba removida por el temporal. Su ropa estaba empapada y su vista estaba fija en la superficie de agua. Apenas distinguía su reflejo, ahora difuso por el aguacero, pero se diferenciaban sus rasgos. Sus ojos, azules como el cielo en una tarde de verano, su pelo rubio, que caía en mechones sobre su frente y su chaqueta negra y naranja un poco desabrochada dejando ver su camiseta negra. Sus ojos no eran los de siempre, estaban apagados, sin brillo, _sin ilusión._ No se encontraba aquella chispa que los caracterizaba. Estaban... estaban húmedos. Pero no era debido a la tormenta. No, ni mucho menos. Su corazón lloraba, sangraba.

No podía estar en aquel lugar, ni en aquel lago, ni en aquel territorio. Le traía malos recuerdos, pero, cada tarde, sin romper la rutina, iba allí. Y se sentaba en el mismo sitio, con la misma postura, con un mismo pensamiento. _Ya... nunca volverá._

Iba allí para consolarse, para pensar, que algún día aquellas casas volverían a estar habitadas; con niños riendo y correteando por las calles, adolescentes entrenando, provocando fogatas con su propia boca, a mujeres recogiendo la colada, a ancianos encargándose de los comercios... No iba a encontrar nada, ni ahora, ni nunca.

-eso en muy bonito para ser verdad –susurró para sí. –Parece que nunca estuvo aquí. –cerró los ojos, y suspiro. Apretando los puños contra sus piernas y cerrando la mandíbula. Parecía rabioso, cabreado, furioso, pero no era a si, aquel muchacho rubio, que, años atrás era el que daba alegría al grupo, el mas optimista de todos, el mas cabezota, el que nunca se hubiera rendido por nada del mundo; ya no era igual, este, al buscar en su interior al muchacho revoltoso, de 12 años, de sonrisa zorruna, ya no encontraba nada. Era como si hubiera muerto, le parecía casi irreal. Aquello, ya era historia, ya era... _su infancia._

Nunca, nadie hubiera pensado, que el, Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Se iba a derrumbar, se iba a rendir, nadie lo hubiera pensado, pero era así.

Ya no tenía esperanzas, aquella última se había apagado para no volver a lucir. Hiciera lo que hiciese, tomara la decisión que tomara. Eso nunca lo iba a olvidar. Por que, las cosas nunca se olvidan, y este no lo iba a hacer.

Sus hombros se convulsionaron, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido.

Gotas cálidas caían sobre el lago. Lagrimas. Lágrimas amargas. Todo lo llenaba y a la vez tan poco.

Las horas pasaron. Como siempre, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí. Sumido en sus reflexiones y razonamientos. La verdad, era que se había vuelto mas maduro desde la última vez que se encontró con Sasuke. Ya cinco años atrás. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre su cara nublándole la vista. El tiempo había empeorado desde que, unas horas antes se había sentado allí. Se levantó con un suspiro y volvió a clavar su azulada mirada en la superficie del agua. Rodó los ojos. Su pelo había crecido mucho y su cuerpo había cambiado, haciéndolo mas adulto. Se encaminó hacia las escaleras que había detrás de el. Lo que vio al andar un poco mas, era lo de siempre; casas derruidas y manchas sangrientas en las paredes. Cintas rodeaban todo el recinto y se podía leer "prohibido el paso", cristales por el suelo... era un cementerio de almas muertas. Almas de todo un Clan. Como tantos otros días, pensó en entrar y observar donde había vivido el Uchiha sus primeros años. Otras tardes habría desviado la vista y se encaminaría hacia su casa, dejando aquel lugar atrás, para, al día siguiente volver.

Pero esta vez le dio una corazonada, algo dentro de el se removió, y le insistió en que entrara. Respiró hondo y se encamino hacia la estancia. Pasó por debajo de la cinta y empezó a recorrer las calles. Ya no había inertes cuerpos por ningún sitio, pero la pena se palpaba en el ambiente. La lluvia golpeaba los tejados con estrépito. El territorio era inmenso, las casas eran gigantescas y de casi todas colgaban telas rasgadas con el símbolo de su clan.

Observaba cada recodo con interés, con curiosidad pero a la vez con incertidumbre.

Las plantas estaban salvajadas, debido a que nadie las cuidaba.

Llegó al portal de una casa, donde otra vez, se veían las cintas que prohibían el paso. Dos árboles crecían a cada lado de la entrada, y sin pensárselo dos veces se encaminó por el empedrado, sin pensar en que se podría encontrar. A su derecha, dibujados en la pared había símbolos del clan. Los observó pero no se atrevió a acercarse a la pared, no obstante vio, que uno de ellos tenía una grieta, como si hubieran tirado un kunai contra la pared. Se giró y sus ojos se toparon con una casa. Una casa que, sin saber por qué le dio un escalofrió. No por miedo, si no por nostalgia, anhelo, no lo sabía ciertamente pero esa casa parecía como si llorara. La miró con sumo respeto.

-esta es... –pudo decir antes de que dos lágrimas cayeran al suelo confundiéndose con la lluvia.

Pasó por debajo de las cintas y, abriendo la puerta principal, entró.

No había sangre, ni cristales rotos, solo vacío. Polvo y lagrimas de una familia.

Lágrimas del Clan Uchiha. Enfrente de el, habia, lo que unos años atrás fue la entrada, aun estaba el armario de los zapatos. Lleno de polvo.

Siguió andando, dejando, a un lado las escaleras, y tras de si gotas de lluvia que resbalaban de su cuerpo. Entró en la cocina, encima de la mesa aun habia platos. Los miró con tristeza. Imagino a una familia sentada en derredor de la mesa, comiendo, riendo, y contándose todo lo que se habia hecho durante el día.

Sonrió con tristeza, lo que habría dado el por tener un familia.

Salió de allí y recorrió toda la planta de abajo, observándola con cuidado y andando despacio.

Después, subió por las escaleras hasta la planta de arriba.

Entro en la habitación que había a su derecha.

Pudo deducir que era la de los padres de Sasuke. Una cama de matrimonio reinaba al lado de una pared. No se atrevió a entrar. Se giro y, al final del pasillo, vio una puerta entre abierta. Se encaminó hacia ella y, con cuidado asió el pomo y terminó de abrirla.

Lo que vio le pareció desolador.

La habitación era de un niño pequeño.

Se sentó en la cama y observó lo que había a su alrededor.

Junto a la cama, una mesilla con una lámpara, y al lado de esta un escritorio, donde, aun reposaban pergaminos. Se levantó y los observó. Dos lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

Se los habían dado en la academia, era la técnica del cambiazo. Sonrió con anhelo y empezó a llorar, ya no podía retener las lágrimas. Todo era demasiado doloroso.

Todas las ocasiones en las que estuvo con el, le agolpaban constantemente.

Su media sonrisa a veces, otras su cara de pánico, sus técnicas, la pelea en el valle del fin, el reencuentro en la guarida de Orochimaru, su altitud, su comportamiento sereno y calculador, su competitividad... se tumbó en la cama, boca-arriba había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le vio por última vez.

Aun estaba la habitación desordenada, como la dejó aquella tarde tan angustiosa en la que fue a entrenar.

Miró a su izquierda allí había una estantería junto a una pequeña televisión. Y un ventanal terminaba de decorar la blanca pared, con la cortina corrida completamente.

Se sentó en la cama, y con sigilo se acercó a la estantería.

La mayoría de los libros trataban de técnicas, clanes de Konoha, los distintos países y regiones del mundo. Casi todos los había visto en la biblioteca o en la academia.

Mientras dejaba un libro sobre las distintas villas en la estantería, se calló a suelo un pequeño cuaderno con el emblema de los Uchiha como portada.

Lo cogió con cuidado, casi con miedo a que lo rompiera tan solo con tocarlo.

En la primera página tan solo, en la esquina inferior derecha, ponía: Sasuke Uchiha.

Respiró hondo y tragó saliva. Podría poner cualquier cosa en las páginas siguientes. –pensó Naruto.- Lo que iba a hacer en esos momentos era leer, y saber, el pasado sobre el pequeño de los Uchiha. Lo que nunca había contado, lo que quería olvidar con toda su alma. Años atrás hubiera abierto el cuaderno y empezado a leer, para después reírse sin arrepentimientos del Uchiha. Pero en ese momento, no.

Cuando, empezando a leer la primera página escrita, algo le hizo dudar y dejar donde estaba el cuaderno, pero, con todo lo que había pasado quería saber lo que le hizo ser así, lo que le hizo tener un corazón de hielo. Lo que le cambió la vida, en tan solo una tarde, en una angustiosa tarde.

* * *

**les gusto? (espero que si) n.n el proximo capitulo el viernes siguiente!! pondre uno cada semana espero que les guste, acepto sujerencias, quejas, alagos... lo que quieran, un Kisu, Sayo!**


	3. Mi diario

**Bue, pues aqui les dejo un capitulo mas aunque haya poca gente que le guste, pues yo lo sigo, ¿Razón? porque me da ami la gana XD. **

**una aclaracion antes de empezar a leer XD**

**-Los siguientes capitulos, (aún no se cuantos) van a tratar de pequeñas escenas de la vida de los Uchiha. la cual narrara sasuke, dsde su punto de vista asi que, intentare describir sus alrrededor sin muchos palabros, como lo hiciera un niño de 6 años XD. eso es todo**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Mi diario.**

Naruto se recostó contra la pared y empezó a leer, no le importaba la hora que fuese, por que, nadie iba a estar esperándole en casa. Nadie.

* * *

**26 de Julio**.

Hace tres días, fue mi cumpleaños, y mi hermano me regalo esto, un diario.

Me dijo que servía para escribir todo lo que te sucede a lo largo del día, y así, después, te acodarías de lo que hiciste. No lo entiendo muy bien, pero Nii-san dice que cuando sea mayor y lea esto me acordaré de cuando era pequeño, de todo lo que hice. El lo llama la infancia.

Sonrío. Estoy muy contento, acabo de cumplir 6 años.

Mamá dice que dentro de unos años podré entrar en la academia de ninjas, y así convertirme en un ninja fuerte como mi hermano o como papá.

Hace unas horas que mamá y papá se han ido a dormir. Yo estoy tumbado en mi cama, bajo las mantas con una linterna para ver, ya que la luz me la apagó mamá cuando se fue a dormir. No tengo sueño. Podría estar toooda la noche escribiendo lo que me ha pasado hoy, pero... la verdad es que no me ha pasado nada emocionante... el día a sido aburrido; He ayudado a mamá a poner la mesa y a recogerla, y también, la he ayudado a coser la camiseta nueva de Nii-san. Aunque me he pinchado varias veces con la aguja.

...

He oído un ruido, creo que viene alguien, será mejor que me haga el dormido... je, je.

Escondo el diario dejado de la almohada, apago la linterna, me destapo y cierro los ojos.

Los pasos se acercan, seguro que será mamá, que habrá ido al baño. Se paran. No oigo nada, tan solo su respiración, su respiración tranquila.

Se acerca, ha entrado a mi habitación. Respiro agitadamente, no sirvo como actor. Je,je.

-Bueno, seguro que no hay nadie dormido, entonces... –oigo una risa picarona-. Me puedo tumbar en la cama de Sasuke, ya que, no se enterará. –dice el recién llegado.

Boto en la cama, se ha tirado a mi lado. Se quien es, tenía ganas de verle, justo después de darme el regalo, en mi cumpleaños, se tuvo que marchar, tenia una misión con su equipo.

Me rió por lo bajo y abro los ojos. Con un movimiento ágil tiro de la cuerda de la lámpara de noche para encenderla y así poder verle.

Me siento en la cama y sonrió.

-¿Qué hacías a estas horas aun despierto? –me dice con una sonrisa.

-Es que... –intento disculparme.

-¿Acaso me estabas esperando? –dice levantándose.

-Yo... –no se que decir.

-venga dilo, -me anima- no te voy a reñir, pero tienes que dormirte, ya es muy tarde. Yo me voy a meter en la cama ahora mismo, acabo de llegar, mañana tendré que levantarme pronto para entrenar.

Lo miro dudando, si cojo el diario de debajo de la almohada el me lo quitará para que no me entretenga mas.

-pero... hermano... ¿me lo vas a quitar? –le pregunto apartando la vista de el-. –es que hoy he empezado a escribir, tal y como me dijiste...

-No te lo voy a quitar, tan solo lo voy a dejar en la mesa. –me dice extendiendo la mano. Lo cojo y se lo doy, el me sonríe, y lo deja donde había dicho. –muy bien hermanito, y ahora a dormir. –se acerca a la cama. –túmbate. –lo hago sin rechistar, el me arropa y apaga la luz.

-pero no se lo digas a mamá... –le digo acomodándome otra vez.

-No, no se lo diré...

Se dirige a la puerta y se despide diciéndome un "Buenas noches, Sasuke" cierro los ojos y escucho como la puerta de su habitación se abre y después se cierra. Después, me pierdo en el mundo de los sueños.

Un fugaz rayo de sol se cuela por mi ventana jugueteando con mi pelo.

Abro los ojos lentamente. ¿Qué hora es? –me pregunto estirándome y frotándome con los puños los ojos-.

Me levanto y a duras penas, llego al cuarto de baño. Tras abrir el grifo con aire aburrido, cojo con las manos agua, y me lavo la cara. Después, la toalla. Me miro al espejo, mi pelo esta revuelto y distingo ojeras debajo de mis ojos.

No me debería haber quedado hasta tan tarde. –me digo mientras me observo otra vez el espejo. Y me percato de algo.

Sonrío, el esta apoyado en el marco de la puerta, ofreciéndome una media sonrisa.

Se va, le oigo bajar las escaleras, con su aire tranquilo de siempre.

Dejo la toalla en su sitio y seguidamente sigo los mismos pasos que el. Bajo las escaleras y me dirijo a la cocina. Entro tímidamente asomando primero la cabeza por una rendija de la puerta.

Veo a mi hermano, sentado en una silla, charlando animadamente con mamá. Ella sonríe al verme y me invita a pasar.

Entro con torpeza y me siento en la silla mas próxima, la que esta enfrente de mi hermano.

-¿Tenias sueño hoy, no? Pequeño dormilón. –es mi madre, se acerca a mi y me da un beso en la frente.

Itachi ríe y se dirige a mi madre.

-ayer sasuke me espero. Cuando llegue estaba despierto, escribiendo en el diario que le regalé –dijo el. Mirándome con una sonrisa.

Me quede callado, me dijo que no se lo iba a decir y lo ha hecho. Ni oí lo que decía mamá, ni quería oírlo, solamente inflé los mofletes y me fui, me fui al jardín, exactamente a la terraza. Le dije que no se lo dijera, que mamá me reñiría y el no me hizo caso, asqueroso Nii-san. Asqueroso.

Pero lo que yo no sabia, era que dentro de unas pocas horas el, mi "asqueroso" hermano como pensaba yo en ese momento, mientras estaba sentado en el porche, descalzo, con el pelo resuelto por la carrera, y observando caer el agua de la fuente de bambú, me iba a dar una sorpresa muy grande, que iba a hacer que le perdonara.

* * *

Cierra sus ojos azules y sonríe. Sin poderlo remediar dos lagrimillas se le escapan de los ojos. Muriendo en su mejilla.

Tan solo ha leído dos paginas del diario, y, ahora no piensa igual que antes; Aunque Sasuke no lo quiera reconocer aun quiere, por lo menos un poquito a su hermano mayor. Si, es verdad, seguro que algunas veces se habría enfadado con Itachi, pero siempre, por lo que habia leído, siempre Itachi le hacia entrar en razón.

De una forma o de otra, pero siempre. Y eso es lo que pensó Naruto, volviendo a abrir las desgastadas hojas del Diario. Que Itachi siempre, cuando actúa, de una forma o de otra, SIEMPRE era por algo en concreto, y le podía favorecer a el, o todo lo contrario, podría perder a toda una familia, podría perder todos sus vínculos. Podría perder su hogar. Perder a sus amigos, a sus seres queridos, pero NUNCA podría perder sus sentimientos, su pasado, o su infancia, por que, por mucho que intentes olvidar tu pasado, siempre, vallas a donde vallas, algo te recordara que tenias amigos, un familia, y sobre todo, que habia gente que te quería y apreciaba por como eras. Y nunca podrás perder o olvidar a las personas que te querían.

Y por este razonamiento, Naruto siguió leyendo, tenia un corazonada, entre las paginas amarillentas del cuaderno, quería encontrar una frase, tan solo una frase, tan solo una escena, una mirada y una sonrisa. Para saber si verdaderamente Sasuke, dice lo que piensa y no lo que siente, por que si fuera así, los sentimientos que Sasuke deja ver, son tan solo sentimientos mentirosos, los sentimientos que Sasuke quería que se viesen en esos momentos de sus vida, y no los sentimientos que realmente debían estar en esos momentos. Eran una pared transparente que Sasuke formo sobre su corazón, sobre sus recuerdos. Una pared que hay entre el y su pasado, el y su hermano. El y lo que verdaderamente piensa respecto a el. Respecto a Naruto. Porque un día el Uchiha dijo que el, Naruto, no sabia que era tener vínculos y que después se rompieran, de la forma mas trágica que se pudiera imaginar.

Pero lo que no quería Naruto era que el vinculo que habia entre sasuke y el se rompiera, pero lo que no sabia era que, cuando peleó contra sasuke en el Valle del Fin, Sasuke estaba hundido de pies a cabeza en un mar de recuerdos, recuerdos de una infancia casi robada. Y que todo lo que decía no era lo que sentía si no lo que pensaba.

* * *

**El final no me gusta mucho, pero opinen XD igual un poco largo no? Bue, espero que sea de vuestro agrado**

**hasta el viernes!!**


End file.
